


Nothing Logical

by Klark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Relationship Discussions, Speculation, This isn’t canon, idk why i did this when I have two other WIPs, space puppies, thinking about the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klark/pseuds/Klark
Summary: Speculation fic set after 3x18 and before 3x19Kara and Mon-El have a longer discussion about everything between them.Not so much a speculation fic as just something for my Karamel heart and hopefully for yours as well.





	Nothing Logical

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I wrote something and I kinda like it. These space puppies just need to have a sit down instead of those longing glaces and painful smiles. 
> 
> So I fixed it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’d think that we’d be experts at goodbyes by now.” He said with a brief smile, not vocalizing how much this goodbye hurts and could possibly be their last. Earning a small laugh from Kara the pain in her heart was mutual. 

“It’s no secret that I struggled when you got here.”...  
—-

Later on, Kara subdued Reign with the help from Alex and J’onn. They brought her to containment at LuthorCorp. She went flying over the city and stopped to look up at the sky. It was a dark clear night, the stars filled her entire view. Her heart broke once more.

Mon-El was up there getting ready to leave or has already left. She didn’t want to know. It hurt too much to know. Saying goodbye to him properly, helped even if it was cut short. She couldn't say what she really wanted to anyway, not with the current circumstances. 

This time, however, he wasn’t allergic to this planet he had become a great man and he had a wife. That part still stung. He’s freely choosing to leave this time because he has a life that she’s not apart of. His mission is complete even if he wasn’t aware he was in one to begin with.

Yet, in the time he’s been here she couldn’t help but notice the longing glances he gave her and thought she didn’t see. They were full of love. She remembered those eyes so well, it’s all she thought about for months. She had to have been seeing things, he was married it didn’t make sense, he should have moved on. 

As Kara felt the warm winds blow underneath her cape making it flap it all around she focused her hearing on the city below. There was no way she was going to sleep tonight knowing she’d never see him again, it hurt. Losing him again hurt. That hole in her heart that was beginning to mend reopened just a little bit, and it only needed to open up a little bit for it to hurt like hell. 

Getting him back for several months was a miracle. Living each day not knowing if she killed her boyfriend..., ex-boyfriend, was excruciatingly painful in her mind and emotions. Seeing him alive was worth it, no matter if he was different.

The superhero figured everything would have been easier if she kept her distance and made this easier for herself.

It was the inevitability of him leaving that made her want to be near him again. For one last time she would have liked to hug him and hold him close. All she could muster in regards to physical contact was the occasional pat on the shoulder, anymore and she’d be in trouble.

Kara closed her eyes and listened for police sirens, screams for help, anything. Anything would help keep her from reliving the loss of her friend. But nothing came. At least not anything she’d expected.

“Kara.” The voice came from behind and was recognized in an instant. 

Frozen in her spot the Kryptonian shook her head her eyes still closed, annoyed that her ears were playing tricks on her. She’d been so busy thinking about Mon-El she imagined his voice.

But there it was again, “Kara.” It was softer and filled with a mixture of relief and pain. His voice. 

Her eyes shot open as she turned around and saw Mon-El flying before her. 

She flew back a step or two not prepared enough to completely believe that he was right in front of her, “Mon-El.” 

“Hi.” The glib greeting he gives reminds her of a simpler time, when all they had to worry about was them.

“Hi.” Her eyes blinking with surprise and her face calling for an explanation. 

He flew closer, “I know. Brainy put a listening device in Winn’s dirt and calculated there’s a much higher chance of you defeating Reign if even just one member of the Legion came to help.” He spoke with his arms crossed, “Mathematically speaking.”

She nodded her head, “Why’d you come back? Draw the short straw?” She poked fun, a smile growing on her face.

“No,” solemnly he said, “I came back to help you.” He extended an arm in her direction, “Just until the mission is complete. I know I missed your earlier fight but I was taking care of a few things” He always made sure his motives weren’t personal.

Kara returned the same mood, “And Imra? I’m sure she wasn’t thrilled to send you back, being her husband and all.” Rao, she really wished she could get over it already.

But what he said next made her glad she wasn’t. “Actually, Imra was the one who sent me back.” He spoke a bit quieter, “She told me to basically figure out,” A small sigh escaped his lips, “what’s been weighing on my heart.” 

Her eyes widened, surely it wasn’t her, yet a little part of her could hope, “What has been weighing on your heart?” Her voice barely audible. They were friends. She hated that word when talking about Mon-El, they were more than friends, a grey area if anything. She didn’t even believe it herself and deep down she hoped he didn’t believe they were ‘just friends’ either.

“That I couldn’t be with you again even if it was in just the same time period. Getting back to you and seeing you like I dreamed of for years only to leave again.” He began to slowly make his way closer to her, “but ultimately it’s you, Kara. My-uh my feelings for you.” Their faces a few inches apart with Kara unmoving and her heart beating rapidly. “They never went away, I had to hide them deep down or else I wouldn’t have survived all those years without you. Being back here, with you unearthed everything I’ve been holding in.”

She tilted her head up and looked at his lips until her last shred of self control stopped her, “No, Mon-El. You’re married you can’t just- you can’t. We can’t.” Kara needed to get out of there, out of his proximity so she readied herself to fly away. 

He grabbed her hand.

“The thing is I already had my feelings figured out but I couldn’t dishonor Imra.” He kept his gaze glued to her ocean eyes, “My marriage to Imra was arranged. At the time, I married her to save Earth and still mourning you.” Mon-El figured she had to know why this whole situation was complicated, 

Her eyes glossed over hearing he mourned her just like she did for him, “You love her though,” 

“Yes, I love her.” He noticed the small flinch that ran along her features, “but in the way you’d love a close friend. I loved her more out of duty than from my heart.” Saying the words out loud make his shoulders lighter.

Neither mentioned the fact he still held her hand, caressed it even. She had been deprived of contact she could feel for so long. He had no plan of letting go unless she wanted him to.

All the new information was making it hard to think, “L-loved. You said loved, why?” She shouldn’t have let her hopes get too high in case what he’s about to say isn’t what she thinks.

He tried to communicate how sincere he was with his eyes, “Because I’m not in love with her.” He paused. 

Kara looked down at the city below her taking in all of what Mon-El has said. 

“I broke it off with her.” He squeezed her hand a little tighter.

Her head shot up. “You did what?” Kara quickly tore her hand from his. Under no circumstances did she want to be the reason for this.

“There are no tensions between Saturn and Earth in the future, we checked. I’m no longer married to her. I would have joined you earlier but I was busy getting divorced-“  
He couldn’t finish before Kara flew towards him and slammed her lips against his gripping his suit with her fists.

Mon-El wasted no time before kissing her back pulling her close to him as humanly possible. His brow furrowed as he tried to give everything he had into the kiss he never thought he’d get again. The kiss deepened, it was powerful. It felt like electricity. They ran their hands over each other neither wanting the moment to end. Eventually, their kiss slowed down and they’d steal a peck or two as they rested their foreheads together 

Once she heard those words she stopping thinking and just acted. It was worth it in her mind.

Still holding him close she asked, “So you don’t have to go back to your time? It was your home.” That was one thing she didn’t like to admit, how much time he spent in her time compared to the years in the future. Her eyes began to water in response. She wanted to be completely sure he was staying.

“Kara,” he used his thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek, “the thirty-first century was never my time and it was never my home. Being here with you is all I’ve ever thought about while I was away. You, Kara Zor-El, are my home.”

The last sentence made her heart full, “Come back to my apartment, we can talk more there.” Her hand still stuck on the nape of his neck.

“Okay.” He gave her one last peck before flying off before her.

—-  
Still in their supersuits they sat on opposite ends of her kitchen’s island. The apartment was dimly lit with just enough light to create soft shadows. 

Kara was stuck in her head, “I know we said no more apologies but I’m sorry for kissing you earlier.” She glanced at his lips for a brief second.

“Kara, I kissed you back. D-Did you regret it?” He scratched his beard, hoping she wasn’t having second thoughts. 

Kara shook her head, “No! It’s just, I’ve missed you so much. I couldn’t say it before and I guess I reacted without thinking.”

“Then there is nothing to apologize for.” He turned his gaze to her.

She held her hands up in front of her chest in surrender, “Then, I take it back. I won’t apologize for... kissing you.” 

Walking around the island Kara stopped beside Mon-El and leaned against the table. Her eyes caught his. And with the faintest whisper she said, “My feelings are still here.” Kara grabbed his hand and brought it to her chest over her heart.

“Mine are still here too,” He smiled and she smiled back, her eyes shining from the developing tears. 

“Remember eight yea- I mean last year when my mother had me on her ship.” He said standing up with her hands still holding one of his to her chest.

Kara nodded, “I do. It’s hard to believe it’s been only a year.”

“Well, when I was up there I looked down at Earth knowing there was no way back. That happened today, again.” He fiddled with his cape a little bit. “I looked back at earth holding your necklace, the difference was I now had the ability to go back and I couldn’t.” He broke his hand away from her chest to cup the left side of her face.

“Would you have come back, if Imra didn’t say anything?” Her head tilting ever so slightly towards his hand.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t think so.” His eyes filled with so much pain.

“You’re so different, honorable to a fault.” She cupped his face with one hand, in return.

“It only took eight years.” He gave off a faint laugh.

“And my necklace?” Her eyes went to his neck.

“Still here.” He patted his chest.

“Where it belongs.” She looked him in the eye to make sure he knew she meant it.

Kara dropped her hand and walked to the dining table, “Well, if you’re back for good I heard Winn is looking for a roommate. Think Mike Matthews can make a return?” She spun around to face him.

He furrowed his brow, “Uh, not to be too forward but I thought we’d live together.” 

She hugged herself, “I thought that too but, we’re both different. We can’t go back to the way things were. Like, do you remember my earth mother Eliza?” She watched for his nod, “When Jeremiah returned they couldn’t go back to where they last ended, it was a total reset.”

Mon-El understood, “I’d love a do-over.” He chuckled. He walked up to her his hand outstretched. 

She took it in hers and shook it gently, “I’d love one too.” She watched as he made his way to the window, and before lifting off he took one last look at her with a smile on his face. 

She later went to her room to change into pyjamas her senses feeling overstimulated from Mon-El’s revelations. Being friends again and seeing where that went was the smart thing to do. It was the logical thing to do. Before she could speed out of her suit a loud whirring sound came from the kitchen.

”Hello?” Her furrowed brow displaying her confusion, who could have just flown into her apartment?

It was Mon-El, looking at her with eyes more gray than blue. His breathing uneven. He didn’t say anything besides, “Kara.”

“What’s wrong?” She made her way over to Mon-El who stood in the moonlight his face covered in shadows. But she what he wanted and she wanted it too. 

This was her chance to be different. The old Kara would have turned him away, scared of some far fetched scenario, that this, would have consequences. 

Not giving him time to continue what she was sure of was a heartfelt speech she spoke again, whispering, “Can we start over tomorrow?” The superhero ran her hands over his chest and down his torso bringing him closer. 

“Rao, yes.” He replied just as soft as they met in the middle their lips colliding and moving in sync. He picked her up swiftly as he made his way to her bed. 

Kara broke their makeout session as their suits began to come off and their breathing got heavier.  
“Being with you, I feel like I can-“

“Breathe again?” He finished her sentence as he removed her cape, feeling the same way. She happily nodded before continuing their kiss.

Because Nothing between them had ever been logical.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And if you read my other works know I’m writing and that I haven’t given up.


End file.
